Cool For The Summer
by EmpressKira
Summary: "Can I kiss you?" All Ace knew is that he may have fallen for his friend and everything seemed to set in place for him. AceMarco. (Seme!Ace) Rated M for language and pure lemons. OneShot. Enjoy!


**A/N:: This is purely smut I thought of whilst listening to "Cool for the Summer" by Demi Lovato. And I kind of wanted to type Seme!Ace! *grins* Excuse any mistakes! Hot off the press!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cool For The Summer**

"Have you ever been curious on your own sexuality?" The question had left me to one of my closest friends as we were standing on the beach watching as our other friends were running around. The sun was setting and I could feel as this breeze lingered around us. Like any other time at the beach this summer, I wasn't wearing a shirt and his was a white one today opened to show off his chest and that tribal cross.

"Not really, yoi." He answered truthfully and I looked to him in curiosity with my eyes finding his cool blue ones. "I've never looked for a serious relationship so I haven't really thought of it." A hum left me in understanding as I faced away and towards the water that was being splashed around. "Nothing wrong with wanting to know, though. You should also keep in mind that it shouldn't matter on gender, if you like someone then you do." The words left him and that had me feel some relief in my mind.

Glancing to him, I notice his eyes closed as he took in the breeze and our silence with a breath leaving him. Blonde hair swayed in that breeze and I swallowed the lump in my throat as I let eyes skim over him. The main reason my curiosity blossomed has been this past year of college. We met during my first year and he was in his third year, staying around for an eight year program and I was only for four years. It wasn't like I wanted to go to college, but it was that or being a marine, so I guess you could say I am putting off the inevitable since my grandfather is persistent. No doubt he had the contract set up for the day after I graduate and it made me stress over it.

Thatch introduced us during a lunch break as the blonde is in a business degree and I am only general studies, plus he's already in higher classes and getting out of the required ones. The second year has passed and like last time, I was invited to their summer home to have a grand old time, which I was thankful for. It was that or training all summer with my grandfather, and this was nice to enjoy before having to endure such a thing. Last year was amazing and I felt I got to know the blonde on a deeper level and this past year of school has made my hormones in a frenzy. Being the second skirt chaser in the group, I didn't really think on it until I began to realize I stared to him more than anybody and my dreams began to change over time. Now I was dealing with wet dreams as he played as my star.

We took in the silence before I let out a shaky breath to collect my courage, it was all or nothing now.

"Nah, Marco?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?" Eyes opened, not in a jerking fashion, and the head lazily tilted towards me with eyebrows raised in slight surprise. The look lingered before he snorted out with a smirk gracing lips.

"Me? What would that do?" I felt heat travel to my cheeks, making me turn away with arms crossed and shift lightly.

"Cause I think I might like you." Staying with my confidence, not liking to beat around the bush, I announced what was on my mind. Nothing came out as I tried to calm my nerves and soon there was shifting.

"Sure, Ace." Surprise went through me as I snapped my head to him as he was moving to trail along the beach with hands in his pockets. My feet began moving after him as I knew he was leading away from the others. "But remember I don't really know _that_ much in that department."

"I know, but still…" I came up beside him with a smile and he returned it whilst keeping an indifferent aura around him; soothing me. We found the cove that was used as a means of hiding away earlier for a game and is completely abandoned now. It was within some tall rocks and we moved out of the way, no one even giving a second look since we have been moving around. "Sit, so it's a little easier for me." The words left me since he is taller and he simply complied.

He went to lean back into a rock whilst sliding down to be sitting fully. I shifted before him for a minute, trying to keep myself calm, and soon moved down in a crouch first. Then my knees found the sand, straddling one of his legs, and I looked down at him as I was postured straight up. It had to be evident I was nervous, but I kept cool as I soon cupped his face with my hands and soon watched carefully for any protest as I leaned in.

Lips brushed mine before I began to press in, causing this warmth to fill my chest and I was a little surprised. Pulling back for a second, I noticed his pupils dilate and soon my lips moved against his again, making him groan. It sent spikes through me hearing it as a good thing and I shifted to have him back against the rock whilst tilting his head. Our lips moved together and he gripped my hips as I shifted a leg closer and pressing against him below. My body reacted on its own when hearing that moan and our tongues began to mix together in a tango of lust. We were gripping to one another as this high was in me and I needed to properly breathe. Shifting, I nibbled to his bottom lip before pulling back to breath and viewed into dark blue eyes that mirrored the same desire I felt swirling through my body. A small gasp left me at the feel of his leg shift up and pressed against my semi-erect member. This hand found the back of my head as he pulled me closer as our breaths lingered together and as I was about to kiss him again, a shout was heard.

"Where did you guys go?!" Hearing Thatch's voice, I cursed softly at ruining a moment and Marco chuckled, but kept me still.

"Go to bed early tonight." A thrill spiked up my spine at the words and noticing the smirk with eyes showing deep lust; I grinned.

"Oi! Come on guys! We want to go drink!" Thatch hollered again a bit closer and I soon shifted away from the blonde before moving to quickly jump into the cove that was deep enough to do so. Once surfacing, letting the cool feeling get myself back on track, I noticed that Marco had shifted to be sitting in the water with a look of trying to cool himself as well. Seeing him sent excitement thrumming through me as I couldn't believe on how much I anticipated to have him more exclusively. "There you two are!"

"Hey, Thatch!" I hollered with a wave high above my head and he laughed out with a thumb pointing behind him.

"Come on! Those ladies will be waiting!" Eyebrows wiggled with me laughing and shifting out of the water and bounding over to him with a grin.

"Which ones?" I acted on as he began ahead and I glanced back to Marco as he smirked to me. This had my adrenaline pumping more as I soon talked animatedly with Thatch about women in bikinis.

* * *

"No one should bother us." The words left Marco as I was standing with him in the room after he just came in. A hand was holding out a condom and small tube of lube, which made me look curiously at him. "When you were distracted by that busty redhead."

"You snatched that from her purse?!" A laugh left him lowly at my question before he moved to me and I soon grasped at the hand with the items.

Sex is not foreign to me at all, having some fun with women during my senior year and part of college. Not only that, but once I figured out that I may want Marco more than just touching, I began to watch gay porn. It always made me feel weird, but I always got excited when picturing my blonde being the one under me or playing around with. Then there was the fact that I know Marco has been with a few women and rarely did anything, but I know he's done the do as well at least once.

"Of course not, yoi." This huff left me for giving me a scare and soon he eyed me before I moved to grasp at his hand. Items in my hand as I began pulling him to the bed with nerves fluttering, but it was followed with thrill and I released him so he could strip off his shirt. I've never done it with a male before, it made me nervous, and I tried to think that we both had the same body parts, so things I found good should be good. Plus on what I have watched should help with what should feel good.

"You sure about this, Marco?" The question left me as I tossed the items to the side on the bed and was turned to him as he eyed me lazily like always, but eyebrows shifted.

"I wouldn't have bought those if I wasn't." A finger jabbed in the direction of said items and I huffed lightly as he smirked.

This grin found me as I let my blood thrum in need and soon grabbed his arm to bring him closer and I let a hand cup his face. I let my lust take over as I pulled him down to meet his lips and he gripped my hips as we moved our lips together. We kissed feverishly as I soon found myself impatient and I moved to press him into the bed. A groan left him as I soon climbed onto him with lips meeting his whilst our tongues found each other. My leg was between his as I wasted no time pressing my knee into his groin as hands trailed his chest. He let his hands skim along mine as well and I shivered at the feel of finally being able to touch him.

It was like being in paradise as I shifted lips to find his throat with nips and held back from marking him in such an obvious place. The whole time we were at that club, I craved to have his body against me, grinding with me in such a delicious rhythm. A groan left me at the thought and by the way his fingers skimmed my hardened nipples. Breaths were sounding labored as I rocked my leg against him and lips shifted along to soon find his nipple. A jolt left him with a soft moan as I let my tongue flick the nub before I began to suck on it. This tremble left me with a moan as I closed eyes at the feel of him pinching my nipples and he chuckled lowly. This huff left me playfully as I looked up to him before grinning as I let my hand shift along his abs to that trail.

This groan left him as I teasingly let fingers go over the fabric and they split around the growing erection. A shaky breath left him as I began to suck at his nipple whilst my other hand tweaked the other nub. Legs shifted against the mine and I felt the thigh press up into my erection. A low groan left me as I continued my work with fingers playfully teasing his bulge with strokes along the sides. A hand found my hair as he threaded fingers before moving through them again, but to grip this time. Trembles were leaving him as I glanced up to see the painted red face as his mouth was slack with low moans leaving him as I continued and it made my stomach twist in this hunger for more.

Noticing his other hand shift, he was putting it by his mouth as I began tugging at his swim trunks and underwear he wore underneath. Feeling another male's erection with my hand was a very new experience and he groaned when I lined fingers along it. Nerves fluttered as I continued my mouth before shifting back to tug on his shorts and he was sitting up a little more with lips finding my neck. A groan left me at the feel and how it really did feel good. No woman I had been with has done that, finding other things more important for their mouths. Hands tugged at my swim trunks and soon we were shifting to have our clothes disappear. This breath left me as he shifted onto the bed more with a slight shimmy. Seeing him like this sent lust through me like no other and I wondered why only he has made my body feel this excited for another person.

Shifting to be between his legs, I hovered over him with my mouth kissing at his stomach and he watched whilst on his forearms. I let eyes pierce up at him as a hand shifted to grab at the lube and he noticed. The tube found the bed by my leg as I let my other hand grip the base of his erection and soon let my tongue dip along the head. A shiver went through him with a low groan as I remembered back on when this was done for me. Lips moved over the head, sucking lightly with my tongue rubbing the slit, and he shifted with a shaky gasp. I closed eyes as I began to take a little in my mouth to begin sucking more whilst moving to bob on him. The salty taste on my tongue was ignored as I heard his moans and the trembling had made me feeling more confident.

I adjusted to his length whilst bobbing along him and made sure to pay attention to the head with suckles and my tongue flickering over it. When I got my mouth deeper on him, I lingered for a minute to breathe before humming and that caused him to jerk lightly with his body falling back with fingers threading through my hair to grip. Coming back up for air, I rubbed at his base and began sucking along the side as I had my other hand shifting for the lube. When I dove back down, I hummed a bit more so my other hand could move and help get lube along my fingers before closing it and setting it by my leg again. I bobbed my head some more with my hand returning to massage the base as I suckled on the head. A groan left him as I soon let my head go back down, feeling his trembles and grip tightening in my hair. As I hummed once more, my finger rubbed at his entrance as a signal. This jolt left him, moving with him so I wouldn't gag, and breathing through my nose deeply, I stayed with another hum as I slipped the first finger into him.

" _Nnnnh_!" Hearing the noise, I let myself slide my mouth up with suckles to the head as I let my finger linger in the tight space and I let a shiver find me at the feel. The thought of my cock being in that tight space made me moan and I was sucking the side of his length to distract away. A groan left me as I looked up to see him gazing down with deep blue orbs showing to be so full of lust that I was practically craving him _more_. I began to shift my finger as I let my hand rub his length and I shifted to kiss at his stomach. I was leaning over him with my finger carefully stretching him and this groan left him. Tugs on my hair had me soon shifting to have another finger begin to press in to him. A shaky breath was heard and soon he was groaning as I made sure to pump along his cock for comfort.

"I can't wait to feel you, Marco…" The words left me without thought as I was kissing at his ribs and he moaned lowly. Fingers gripped my hair as I felt a burning bump and soon I shifted to thrust fingers back into it. A jerk went through him as he arched with a breathless moan and I felt some precum leak against my thumb that was by the head. Seeing that shiver, I shifted back a little to watch him as I continued to shift fingers against that bump. He gripped my hair harder whilst the hand moved to his mouth as he was squeezing eyes shut and trying to control his moans. The complete look of bliss on him made my cock twitch in anticipation and I soon pressed a third finger in. A groan left him as he trembled whilst I rubbed his prostate with pressure. Blue eyes flickered up at me as I was watching with a lick to my lips and began to spread fingers to stretch him.

"You look like… _mmmn_ , you're going to devour me…" A smirk played on his lips and I soon grinned at that whilst shifting my hand away from his erection to press it to the bed in support. I moved to kiss at his chest, over the tattoo, and soon pulled fingers away from his stretched entrance. This groan left him as I soon shifted to have lips by his ear.

"I'm going to do more than that…" A low moan left him as I whispered huskily with my mouth sucking onto his ear lobe.

Hands lined along my chest before I had my own hand reaching for the condom. Once getting a hold on it, I shifted to be sitting up right whilst my hand moved for the lube. Teeth ripped the condom open as I gazed hungrily to Marco and he shifted legs along my hips. The arches of his feet lining along my sides as I began rolling the protection on whilst pushing the cap open on the lube. Liquid dribbled along my length as I rubbed the lube on more whilst closing the bottle and groaning when I felt the pulsing of my cock finally getting attention. The bottle was tossed to the side as I soon moved my hands to grip under his knees and shifted to be between his legs with eyes to his ass.

"If it hurts, make sure to stop me." I gave a serious look up at him as I rubbed the head of my erection against the twitching entrance. A nod left him in approval as I soon shifted with a hand moving to help direct my cock into him. A groan left us both as I only had the head pressed in and he was clenching. " _Mnn_ ," the moan stirred in my throat as I moved a hand along his thigh to his hip and kept myself in place whilst the other began rubbing along his length. This mixed groan and moan left him as he relaxed and I shifted some more into his tight entrance. Shaky gasps left me at the heat engulfing me so greedily and it had me quiver with a pause to let him adjust.

" _Nnnhh_ …" I noticed Marco shifting lightly as he had his head thrown to the side with heavy breaths leaving him and hands gripped the sheets tightly. Trembling legs moved against me and it took everything in me to settle as I was soon moving more into the inviting space. Once half way in, I shifted to be leaning over him with lips finding his throat and was nibbling for comfort. My hands moved along his body with caresses and thumbs soon found his nipples. I rubbed them whilst kissing along his neck as he moaned with trembles and hands lined along my ribs to soon find my back. Nails bite into my shoulder blades as I pushed more into him until I was fully encased by him.

"O-Oh _gods_ …. Marco… you're so tight…" Trembles went through me as I tried to calm myself before I come too early. Pants left me into his ear as he kept a tight grip and I let him adjust as I calmed myself lightly. My lips kissed at his neck as he began to rock against me as a sign to continue and I slowly began to move in him, not pulling too far away. Low groans left him as I made sure to stretch him properly and my hands found his hips as I pressed into him deeper with a grind. A gasp left him as he shook under me with nails shifting to make new lines on my back. This low moan left me at the feel of him scratching and I soon began rocking more into him again.

" _Mmnn_ , Ace," pride swelled in me as I was starting to make him feel good with my rhythm and I kept slow before shifting my angle.

I wanted to find that spot before I got faster and he was soon gasping in sharply. _Did I find it?_ I wondered as I kept rocking into the spot before sending a sharp thrust into him. The body arched as his head went back into the bed as I pulled back lightly to notice eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent cry. It was like my body thrummed harder as I moved a hand to grip around him to his shoulder and my other one was gripping his hip. The unbearable heat around my cock was driving me insane already and hearing him moan as I begin picking up my thrusts was making me crave for more. Legs closed around me as I pressed my head to his collarbone with moans as I thrust into him, hearing lips spill cries with a strain so he wasn't too loud in the home. Nails dug into my back and caused a moan to come out of me as I felt one move away quickly.

" _A-Aaahhh_ , _nnmmm~_!" The moan was stifled as he began to jerk himself and I roughly moved against him with moans going into his neck. The tightening was driving me crazy and then he shifted with a jolt that had me realize. My hand on his hip moved to grab his jaw and our mouths found each other as he cried into my mouth and I felt him tighten around me. Pulling my mouth back, I gasped with harsh snaps of my hips and he was moaning still as I continued into him.

"F-Fuck, _ahhh_ , Marco!" I cried into his neck as the hand that was on his chin found his hair. The coiling finally gave way and I came with a moan as he gripped with his legs around me and rocked his hips to help me ride out my orgasm. We slowed down to a standstill and I panted into his neck with kisses and he groaned lightly as I shifted out of him. A hand soothed down my back whilst fingers spread along to my ribs and I was catching up on my breathing. The hand shifted as I felt it brush my collarbone before moving to my hair and gripped brown locks.

"Ace, I don't want this to be just a one-time thing." The whisper came out as I gripped his shoulder and I nuzzled into his neck with a smile.

"I wasn't planning on it to be." A chuckle left him as his other hand gripped my hip, not minding the mess, and I hummed with fingers threading through his blonde locks. "Does this mean I devoured you all?" This snort left him as he pulled on my hair so I could look at him with a grin on me.

"Let me have you next time, yoi." This thrumming was in me as I soon kissed at his lips chastely, liking that fingers pulled on strands.

"I can't wait." I whispered against his lips once pulling enough away and he groaned in anticipation.


End file.
